Storage systems can be implemented using physical or virtual computers that communicate with one another over one or more computer networks. The physical and/or virtual computers are organized into clusters, and each cluster manages a different section of the storage space (i.e., a section of the dataspace). Each member stores a local copy of the cluster's storage space such that the members collectively provide redundancy for the system.
When members are distributed across computer networks, members may become unavailable or unresponsive, or become available and responsive again, according to the computer networks' functionality. Members' local storage spaces may become out of date while they are unavailable, and such availability may also increase latency for processing client requests to unacceptable magnitudes.